A DANGEROUS ENCOUNTER
by orton lover
Summary: SLASH ORTON READING THEN HUNTER COMES IN DRUNK LOTS OF TEARS
1. Chapter 1

**A DANGEROUS ENCOUNTER**

RANDY ORTON WAS AT A HOTEL ROOM WHERE THE WWE SUPERSTARS WHERE PERFORMING AT THE NEXT NIGHT

HE JUST GOT OUT DONE GETTING DRESS THEN AFTER HE GOT DRESS HE DECIDED TO READ A BOOK. SO HE HAD HIS BACK

ON THE BEDBOARD AND WHEN HE STARTED O OPEN THE BOOK. HUNTER CAME BUSTING THROUGH THE DOOR OF THE YOUNG WRESTLR'S

ROOM AND HUNTER JUMPED ON TOP OF RANDY AND STARTED HAVE HIS WAY WITH HIM, RANDY DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO THINK AND HE WAS TRYING TO TALK AND HUNTER TOLD HIM TO KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT.

RANDY'S POV: HUNTER HAD ME TIED UP TO THE BED POST LIKE AN ANIMAL AND BEGAN VISIOUSLY RIP OFF MY SHIRT AS I BEGGED HIM TO STOP. THEN HUNTER ROUGHLY SHOVED HIS HARD COCK INTO MY SHAKEING BODY AS I SCREAMED IN PAIN. HUNTER PUTS HIS COCK INTO ME HE MADE ME KISS HIS LIPS WHILE HE WAS TRYING TO TAKE OFF MY SHORTS AND OUT OF NO WHERE I BLOCKED HIM AND HE GOT REALLY MAD AND HE TOLD ME IF I DO IT AGAIN HE WILL DO IT HARDER THEN BEFORE. THEN AFTER HE WAS TRYNG TO TAKE OFF MY SHORTS HE STARTED TO LICK MY CHEST I MOANED SOFTLY, MUCH TO HUNTERS PLEASURE. i SAW A SMIRK PASS HIS LIPS AS HE SHOVED HIS NOW LEAKING COCK INTO ME AS I WHIMPERED. THEN HUNTER STARTED TO GO INSIDE OF ME, THEN I STARTED TO CRY HAS HE HOLDS ME TO SAT SORRY THAT HE REGRETS EVERYTHING BECAUSE HE IS NOT DRUNK NO MORE THEN I STARTED TO CRY EVEN MORE AND SHAKING. HE STARTED TO HOLD ME TO TELL ME EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT AND I BELIEVE EVERY WORD HE SAID.

TO BE CONT.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
A DANGEROUS ENCOUNTER   
**

**THE NEXT DAY RANDY WOKE UP TO THE SOUND OF HUNTER MOVING OVER RANDY THOUGHT FOR A MINUTE **

**THAT HE NEEDS TO GET OUT OF THE BED BEFORE HUNTER WAKES UP AGAIN, IF NOT HUNTER MIGHT DO SOMETHING TO HIM. RANDY SAT UP ON THE SIDE **

**OF THE BED AND ATTEMPTED TO GET UP, BUT FELT A STRONG ARM PULL HIM BACK, HE LOOKED UP WITH TERROR AT HUNTERS BLAZING EYES. **

**" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE SHIT?" HUNTER SCREAMED WHILE SLAPPED RANDY OVER AND OVER. **

**" IM SORRY PLEASE STOP!" RANDY SOBBED HIS LIP NOW BLEEDING, HUNTER PUNCHED HIM IN THE GUT. **

**RANDY SCREAMED FOR HELP BUT HUNTER CLAMPED HIS SWEATY HAND OVER HIS MOUTH, MUFFELING RANDYS SCREAMS. HOURS LATER HUNTER STOOD OVER RANDY GASPING FOR BREATH WHEN ALL OF THE SUDDEN HUNTER THREW RANDY OFF THE BED, RANDY JUST LAY ON THE FLOOR WHIMPERING AND BLOODY. RANDY TRYED SO HARD TO GET OFF OF THE FLOOR BUT HIS RIBS AND HIS HEAD WAS POUNDING. HE TRIED AGAIN TO SIT UP AND CRIED OUT IN PAIN HUNTER LOOKED IN HORROR AT WHAT HE HAD JUST DONE "RANDY I AM SORRY I JUST COULDNT CONTROLL MYSELF. "RANDY JUST STARED AT HUNTER JUST SHOCKED WHAT HUNTER JUST TOLD HIM SOULD HE BELIVE HUNTER AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE TO HIM ? RANDY TRYED TO SPEAK BUT WHEN HE WAS TO TALK HUNTER JUMPED ON TOP OF RANDY AND STARTED TO BEAT HIM UP AGAIN RANDY COULD NOT BELIVE WHAT HUNTER IS DOING TO HIM ONE MINUTE HE WAS SORRY WHAT HE DID AND NOW HUNTER IS BEATING HIM UP AGAIN FOR THE THIRD TIME AND RANDY HOPE THAT IT WILL BE THE LAST TIME. **

**THEN RANDY STARTED TO CRY EVEN MORE WHEN HUNTER BEAT UP RANDY AFTER SOMETIME HUNTER STOPED BEATING UP RANDY THEN HUNTER LOOKED AT RANDY AND STARTED TO SAY HE WAS SORRY AGAIN. BUT RANDY JUST LOOKED HIM AND JUST THOUGHT SOULD I BELIVE HIM AGAIN RANDY ASKED HUNTER HE THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS BUT HUNTER JUST GLARED AT RANDY AND STARTED TO BEAT UP RANDY FOR THE FOURTH TIME. HUNTER YELLED AT HIM SAYING YOU LITTLE SHIT DON'T TALK NO MORE IF YOU DO I WILL BEAT YOU UP AGAIN GOT. RANDY DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO SAY SO HE DID WHAT HE WAS ORDER TO DO KEEP HIS BIG MOUNTH SHUT BECAUSE HE WAS SCARED THAT HUNTER WILL BEAT HIM UP EVEN MORE. **

**HUNTER'S POV: WHAT DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING TALIKING DOES HE KNOW THAT IF HE OPENS UP THAT BIG MOUNTH OF HIS I WILL BEAT THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF THE SO CALLED LEGEND KILLER. RANDY THINKS HE IS ALL THAT BUT I NOW HE IS WEAK BUT I LOVE TO PLAY WITH HIM NO MATTER WHAT. SHOULD I STOP PLAYING WITH OR SHOULD I TELL HIM HOW MUCH A LOSER HE IS. **

**TO BE COUNT.**


End file.
